Shattered pieces
by mikesh
Summary: Jessica House thought life was perfect until that night. CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE! Last 12 chapters added!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mention of rape and this is an AU

Jessica House thought she had it all. She had a father that loved her and would do anything for her. A uncle that she could tell anything to that she couldn't her father. Jess could tell her aunt anything that she couldn't tell the guys and she wouldn't tell her father in less she thought it important. A mother that loved her with all of her heart even though she wasn't around very much. Friends that she could talk to when she needed to vent about her father.

Jess was a year away from graduating from med school. She already had a job lined up working along side her father after she got out of school. Even though Jess could work anywhere she wanted with a resume like hers. She wanted to work with her father because she loved the team that he had and she liked that she got to work with her uncle. Jess didn't really think of James as an uncle but a friend that cared for her very much and that she cared for very must also.

Yes for 26 years old Jessica Lynn House had life in the palm of her hand or so she thought. Little did she know that life was about to throw her a curve ball that would forever change her life as she knew it. Not all would be bad about this change. There was something good that would come out of it in the end.

Next chapter: takes place June 25th, 2008


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: June 25th, 2008

Jess was just getting done for the night when Doctor Spock walked out of his office. He was a pediatrician for children from birth to age 14. Jess took the patient files from today and put them back and then got the patient files for tomorrow out and on the desks for the nurses. Since there were three doctors in the same office she got each of their patient files for them. It paid 12.50 an hour. She usually worked four hours a day five days a week. It was the only job she had because she found that she didn't have time to go to school, study and work full time. Her father, Greg had told her that she didn't have to work but she felt that she needed to try and help him any way she could. Even if it wasn't much. Greg had gotten her the job because Doctor Spock had been an old friend from high school.

Jess worked three miles from PPTH which Greg liked but would have been happier if it'd been in the hospital for him. Lisa wouldn't let that happen because she knew that two to one he'd be tougher on her then the rest of the team.

Jess was just getting ready to turn off the light on the desk and leave when Doctor Spock spoke up.

"Jess what are you still doing here?" David asked.

"Oh Doctor Spock I was just getting ready to leave," Jess said startled.

"Jess, how many times must I ask you to call me David?" David asked.

"Sorry," Jess said turning back to the desk to make sure the light had been turned off.

"That's ok dear," David said moving closer to Jess.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked as David kept moving closer to her.

"Nothing dear," David said reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Please remove your hand," Jess said.

"I'm sorry dear," David said moving it down her arm.

"Please move your hand. I need to get going," Jess said wishing she's put her pepper spray that her father had given her in her pocket and not in her purse that was in the coat room.

"Why is that dear?" David asked moving his hand future down her arm.

"Because my father will be waiting for me," Jess said.

"Dear your father is probably asleep by now," David said keeping his hand firmly placed on her arm.

"No he won't be. He waits up for me to come home. If I'm not home within the next ten minutes then he'll call to see what's going on," Jess said.

She knew that two to one her father was probably asleep by now, but David didn't need to know that. He'd wake up when he heard the shower running and know she'd gotten home. But if he awoke and didn't hear the shower he'd go investigate. When he didn't see her car in the drive he'd get worried and then call her. She'd found out from past experience it wasn't a smart idea not to call her father and let him know what was going on. He may act like he doesn't care when out in public but in the privacy of their home he showed it very much.

Jessica didn't realize that she'd been spacing out until she felt David's lips on her own. She tried to pull away but he was stronger then he looked. For a 55 year old he was pretty strong. Even though Jess was 26 and had the body of an cross runner she couldn't fight him off. David forced Jess into an exam room where he was careful to remove her clothes. He didn't tear them but took the time to remove them like they were lovers. She tried kicking him but he held her down so she couldn't wiggle.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you," David said before continuing to kiss his way down her body.

"Fuck you!" Jess said spiting into his face.

That earned her a slap on the face.

Jess tried to struggle out of his gasp as he started raping her but he held her tightly to the table.

"You're nothing but a used whore. I'm just getting my piece of you before that little boyfriend of yours gets his," David said kissing her on the cheek.

Jess turned her mouth and bit hard onto his ear. She could taste the blood in her mouth. For that he started choking her until she was ready to pass out and then let up. He wanted to make sure she felt all of this.

"Why are you doing this?" Jessica asked crying by now.

"You were asking for it with the way you dress. I have to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to. You're my little whore now and don't you forget that," David said finally pulling out of Jessica.

After he left she just curled up into herself crying. Finally after what seemed like forever she pulled up her shorts and left after getting her stuff.

Once Jessica got home she turned on the shower, but instead of stepping in she slide down the wall and started crying.

Greg who'd been awake for the past five minutes heard the shower. After about four minutes he decided to see what was going on. Jess never left the shower on that long. After getting up and getting his cane he limped to the door to see if he could hear anything. When Greg heard crying he opened the door without even knocking.

When Greg saw the site before him he wanted to throw up. His daughter had dried blood on her mouth and a black and blue cheek and eye. Her hair was messed up and she had kiss marks going down her face.

"What happened?" Greg asked going over to her and sitting on the floor very carefully.

Even after all of his years as a doctor he wasn't prepared for this. Not even in a million years did he think he'd see the site he was seeing now in front of him.

Jess pulled away frightened when her father tried to pull her into a hug until she realized who it was. She then turned and cried into his chest like she did when she was a little girl.

"Were you raped?" Greg asked comforting his daughter while dreading the answer.

After he felt her nod against his chest he then asked, "Have you taken a shower?"

Greg was happy to feel her shake her head no. He knew they needed to get to the hospital now.

"NO!" Jess yelled when her father tried to get her up.

"Jess this needs to be reported to the cops," Greg said.

"He'll kill me!" Jess said fresh teas starting to run down her cheeks.

"Who?" Greg asked dreading the answer.

"David," Jess said looking down in shame.

Greg wanted to go murder that son of a bitch but knew that it wouldn't help his daughter any. He also knew that he needed to get her to the hospital.

About half an hour later they were finally headed to PPTH. On the way Greg called Cuddy and informed her of what was going on. She was already there along with the police by time they got there.

After Jess talked to the cops the rape kit got started. At first they weren't going to let Cuddy do it but then seeing how frightened Jess was they allowed it because the female cop was in there with them.

"Jessica would you like the morning after pill?" Lisa asked.

By now Greg was in the room holding his daughter looking ready to murder.

"NO!" Greg said.

He knew his daughter was on the pill and he knew the problems with the morning after pill.

"Greg," Lisa said.

"NO! She's on the pill and I'm not going to chance my daughter dying," Greg said holding his daughter who was sitting there in a daze.

Jessica had been on the pill since she was 14 years old because of irregular periods. Greg knew that today was the first day of her taking again after her period. Yes he did snoop to make sure she took it and also she'd tell him when she was out and he or Lisa or one of his ducklings would re-fill the prescription.

"Jessica?" Lisa asked.

"No," Jess said.

"Ok I'll take you somewhere private where you can shower," Lisa said leading her to a private room.

Greg and Lisa both thought that it better if she stayed the night. After she got cleaned up she then got into bed. Greg took a seat on the chair because he was going to be there for his daughter when she woke up.

"Daddy?" Jess asked.

"I'm here honey," Greg said getting up.

"Will you stay with me?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," Greg said climbing onto the bed and then wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"I love you," Jess said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Jess," Greg said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

He'd slipped her a sedative to help her sleep tonight because he knew the coming months would be rough. As Greg fell asleep he didn't realize just how rough they'd be.

Since tomorrow was Saturday Greg didn't have to worry about going to work. He could just stay with his daughter all day.

Saturday…

The cops came back that morning and told them they'd picked up the guy and they were going to need to have her come down for a line up to point him out. Greg asked if he could come with her. They didn't want him to at first but then decided that it'd probably be better if she had someone there with her.

After Jess got dressed they went down to the station where she pointed out David as her rapist. After that they questioned her again to make sure her story didn't change and it didn't change one bit from last night. Once they left the station Greg took Jessica home to try and rest.

He was trying to figure out how to tell the team and James about this. He knew that Chase and James were very protective of his daughter.

Next chapter: He tells the team and James


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

Today Greg had tried to get Jess to stay home but she had totally refused. She knew she couldn't let this take over her life. She had to get back out there and still go to school. Reporters had been showing up at the house all weekend. Of course Greg had been turning them away because he didn't think his daughter was ready to talk about it.

The trial was already set for next month. Greg was happy that they weren't going to drag this all out. He was hoping for an open and shut case but little did he know it wasn't to be that easy.

Once Greg got to work Allison could tell something was wrong, very wrong.

"Greg?" Allison asked afraid that Greg would bit her head off.

"What?" Greg asked turning around.

Allison could tell that he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Take a seat all of you," Greg said.

So with that the team along with James who happened to just come into the office took seats around the table.

"Friday night…Jessica….was….raped," Greg said looking them all dead in the eye.

"WHAT!" all four yelled at the same time.

"Who?" Chase asked looking ready to murder.

"Spock," Greg said with all the hatred he had in that one word.

"I'M GOING TO GO MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Chase yelled standing up.

"NO! If anyone is going to murder him it'll be me and James," Greg said.

"Let's go," James said standing up looking ready to murder himself.

Now usually he was the rational one of the two. When someone hurt someone he cared very much for all rational thoughts went out the window.

"Guy you can't do that. It'll cause more trouble then good," Cam said.

Yes she wanted to see the person who hurt her friend dead but she knew that it would hurt Jessica if her father was in jail the rest of her life for murder.

"So what are they doing?" Foreman asked.

He cared for Jess also but he didn't know her like the rest of the team did since he'd only known her for the last 7 years as where the rest had known her much longer.

"The trial is set for next month. She has to testify," Greg said.

"Where is she now?" Cameron asked.

"School," Greg said.

"What? Why?" James asked.

"She wanted to go. There wasn't anything I could do to stop her," Greg said.

After that everyone was kind of at a loss for words. They all felt bad that Jessica had to go through this. She was the sweetest girl you would ever meet in our life.

The rest of the day was spent trying to work on a case. It was hard because everyone kept thinking about what Greg had told them and Greg was worried for his daughter. He'd tried to call her but she wasn't answering her phone. He decided that he'd talk to her that night but she never came home. He was worried and called James to see if maybe she went over to his place. When he said she wasn't there he called everyone else until he found her at Chase's. Even though they had dated at one point before she started med school they were still best of friends. If she needed help on her homework then he'd offer to help her but usually she could get it even if he couldn't. She was a very smart girl. She was her father's daughter so that wasn't surprising that she was so smart.

Jess had gone over to Chase's place to have him help her with her homework but they ended up just talking. He held her as she cried and when she fell asleep he didn't move. He held her the whole night and hoped the son of a bitch would get what he deserved in the end.

Next chapter: the trial


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 4

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN3 takes place May 24th, 2008

Over the last month life had been hell for Jessica. Not only did everyone know about the rape, but people kept giving her strange looks every time she passed by. The doctor's office had fired her because they didn't like liars. David was claiming that she had lied and that he'd done nothing. She was the one that came onto him not the other way around.

Today wasn't going to be easy for anyone especially Jess. Today was the first day of the trial. The prosecutor had warned her that they'd try to make him out as the victim. Greg, James, Lisa, Allison, Eric and Robert were all there with Jessica. The girls knew that they may have to hold down the guys because they'd say something if David tried to accuse Jessica of coming onto him.

Over the next two weeks the trial went on. David and his lawyer kept saying how there was no way that he could have taken on Jessica because of her age and her build. She'd run track in high school and still had the body of a runner. They kept saying that she wanted it and that she had come onto him. He was after all only a doctor and she was lonely. The one day it got so bad that had Allison not been there Greg would have been held in contempt.

Two weeks later the verdict came back. None of them were ready for it when they read it out.

"How do you find David Spock?" the judge asked.

"We the jury find David Spock guilty," Jury one read.

"WHAT!!" David yelled getting up and looking Jess in the eye or he would have had Greg not been there protecting her.

"ORDER!" the judge yelled.

Once David's lawyer got him calmed down the judge continued.

"You are order to no less the 3 years and no more then 8 years in jail," the judge said pounding his gavial then.

Of course everyone was happy and thought that it was over with or so they thought.

For the next two weeks Jessica kept getting letters from David saying how she'd be sorry for what she did and that she's regret it. Also how she better watch out because she never knew when he'd just be there. They had turned it in but the cops found no proof of him sending letters or anything. He had been a good inmate. So there wasn't anything they could do for them.

Over the next month it got so bad that Greg finally decided that it was time to get Jess out of New Jersey.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because he's not going to stop. I don't know what he's capable of and I'm not willing to find out," Greg said.

His idea had been to send her to live with her mother in Nebraska. Elisa had thought that a good idea. Greg had told her everything and she had been there for the trial the first week but was unable to get off work another week.

"What about school?" Jess asked.

"They have schools in Nebraska," Greg said.

"Medical schools?" Jess asked.

"Yes but I think you better think of going into another profession. Jess he's not going to stop looking for you until he's dead," Greg said.

"This is not fair!" Jess said crying.

"Honey I know it's not. I wish there was another way but there isn't," Greg said.

"When do I leave?" Jess asked knowing that her father was right.

"Tomorrow morning," Greg said.

"Dad," Jess said crying.

"Honey it'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," Greg said kissing his daughter on the head.

"What about my friends?" Jess asked.

"To them you'll have just gone on with life. The team and James all know what's going on," Greg said.

"Oh," Jess said.

Really the team and James were her friends. She had a few at school but they weren't really friends like the team was.

The next morning Greg, Lisa, James, Robert, Allison, and Eric all saw Jess off to Nebraska. Greg told her that her mother would meet her at the airport in Omaha and then they'd drive the hour back to her place in Lincoln. He promised he'd take care of everything and get her stuff sent to her. She still didn't like it but knew that her father was just looking out for her and doing what was best for her.

When Jess arrived in Nebraska her mother was waiting for her. After she grabbed her luggage they headed back to her house.

"I'll just let you get settled in honey," Elisa said kissing her daughter on the head.

"Thanks mom," Jess said sitting on the bed.

"No problem dear," Elisa said shutting the door behind her.

'Please give her the strength to get through this,' Elisa thought to God.

Next chapter: Takes place Saturday June 8th


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 5

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN3: takes place June 8th, 2008

Today the girls were going to sit down and talk about college oppositions for Jessica. Elisa decided that Jess needed to get back into the swing of a normal life or as normal as possible.

"Mom I've already decided what I'm going to do," Jessica said as they were sitting down to lunch.

"What's that honey?" Elisa asked.

"I'm going to go to SCC and become a chef. Since dad thinks for the time being it'd be a good idea not to become a doctor since he can find me. This also allows me to still work with my hands," Jessica said.

"Mom its fine," Jessica said knowing her mom was going to tell her how sorry she was again for the fifth or whatever time it'd been.

"Ok dear. We'll go over there Monday and get you enrolled," Elisa said.

"Mom I can do it myself," Jessica said.

"Ok dear," Elisa said patting her daughter on the hand while giving her a warm smile.

Since Greg didn't think Jess would be up for working, which she hadn't been, he'd been sending money to help her mom out of the last two weeks. He was starting to really miss Jessica now. He was starting to think that this whole sending her away in her best interest wasn't for his. He's become grumpier if that was even possible since she'd left. He talked to her every night at the same time. If she didn't call he would because he needed to hear her voice and make sure that David hadn't been able to find her. He'd noticed the letters had stopped like he knew that she was gone. Greg just hoped David thought that Jess was over in California or somewhere like that.

Greg figured that David's thought was: if Jessica was going to leave New Jersey she wouldn't move to a state close to New Jersey. Little did he know that yes she did move somewhere close.

The team asked about Jessica all the time which made Greg smile because he realized just how much the team cared for his daughter. It wasn't until she left that he realized how much his team had become like family to Jessica. It helped Greg sleep at night knowing that Jessica was with her mom but it didn't mean he didn't still miss her.

Monday…

Jessica had just entered the campus and was just walking to the office when she bumped into a young gentleman.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jessica said helping him pick up the papers she'd knocked out of his hands.

"That's ok," the guy said picking up the papers and smiling at Jess.

"Is this where you enroll?" Jess asked pointing to the office.

"Yes," the guy said.

"Thanks," Jess said walking into the office.

'He's cute,' Jess thought to herself.

Once she singed up she left for her mom's house. She was going to start school in July because they ran every three months. When Jess got home her mom wasn't home from the hospital yet. So Jess got onto her mom's computer and e-mailed Cam to tell her about the cute guy she met. She didn't even know his name but she was hoping that maybe she'd run into him again well not literally like she had, sometime this coming semester.

Elisa was a nurse at Bryan LGH Hospital and wouldn't be off until sometime later today. After she got off the girls were going to go out to dinner. It was kind of a celebration that Jess was able to get on with her life and move forward.

Later that night…

"So what's his name?" Elisa asked.

She could tell when her daughter liked a guy. She'd been like that since as far back as Elisa could remember.

"I don't know. I just bumped into him when I was going to the office," Jess said blushing.

"What you mean he's your professor," Elisa said.

"I hope not," Jess said blushing bright red.

"Never know," Elisa said smiling at her daughter.

"No you don't," Jess said.

Elisa was shocked by how well her daughter was coping. She was going to therapy twice a week. Her father had suggested it because he'd seen what can happen by keeping something like that bottled up and he didn't want his daughter to become that way.

After they were done with dinner they went home and watched a Dead Zone marathon. Since tomorrow was Tuesday Elisa didn't have to work. She worked Monday, Wednesday-Friday, and Sunday. Since Elisa never married after the split with Greg she didn't mind the hours since she had no one to rush home to. She wished she did, but she didn't.

Next chapter: Jess starts college


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 6

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN3: takes place Wednesday July 8th, 2008

Jess was taking four classes this semester which shocked her since she was taking six when she'd first started college. She had: Safety and Sanitation, Quantity food prep I twice it looked like to her by the schedule, and then just an intro class. By the sheet she'd gotten it looked like the coming semesters would have more exciting classes to take.

Jess had just gotten into her classroom over at some place called CEC. Her mom told her it used to be the old Gallup building but the campus had bought it over some time ago. She was surprised that it wasn't over at the campus. In fact none of her classes were at the campus.

So that David couldn't track Jess she was using her mother's maid name which was Vilk. She liked House better but didn't want David to find her so this was the only way. Her father had actually suggested that she do it. At first Jess didn't want to but then decided that it'd be a good idea because she didn't know what kind of connections David had and didn't want to find out.

As Jess took her seat she looked up and noticed that it was the guy she ran into that day at the college.

"Hey it's you," Jess said pointing to him.

"Brandon is the name," Brandon said.

"Sorry," Jess said.

"It's fine," Brandon said.

Jess noticed that he wasn't wearing the white coat like he had been that day. She thought it funny that she was trading her lab coat in for another kind of coat. Currently she was just wearing over all shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. Brandon was dressed in just a plain shirt and kaki pants.

The rest of the time until class started Jess sat there quietly because Brandon didn't seem to want to talk. She looked through the book to see what they'd be learning about.

"What's so funny?" Brandon asked raising his head from where he was looking over some papers.

"Oh just thinking how I can torture my dad now for making me eat the stuff he did as a kid," Jess said smiling.

"Ok," Brandon said.

"When I was growing up I ate out a lot. He said it was because he didn't know how to cook so now I can make him try this stuff," Jess said.

"Ok," Brandon said again.

After that Jess just fell quiet. At 8 o'clock Brandon started the class. After calling roll he handed out a bunch of papers and then talked about what to expect and what they'd be learning in class and how this was a lecture and lab class. He told them he'd have their uniforms sometime next week. The class was every Monday and Wednesday. Lecture was from 8-8:50 then lab was from 9-11:50. After he was done, they got started with lecture.

"Ok so that I can get to know you guys better I want to go around the room. Tell me your name and why you decided to go into this profession. Once you get your jackets it'll be easier for me to learn your names. So why don't we start here," Brandon said pointing to Jess who was sitting in the front.

"My name is Jessica Vilk. I decided to go into this profession because I wanted to work with my hands," Jess said making it up off the top of her head. She wasn't going to tell them that she'd flunked out of med school since she hadn't. And there was no way in hell she was going to tell them about David.

Jess noticed that most of the people were here because either they'd worked with food their whole life or they'd grown up helping in the kitchen. After they were done they got started with class.

At 8:50 they stopped and had a break. Jess just stayed in the class room because she was afraid of getting lost and then being late for the class. Brandon seemed like a pretty strict professor and she didn't want to get on his bad side already. At 9 they started lab which wasn't much of anything since they wouldn't start cooking in lab until after they got their uniforms. Brandon took them on a tour of the kitchen and told them that the bathroom in the kitchen was off limits in less they wanted to clean it. He showed them where they kept the cleaning supplies and that stuff. Then the store room and three compartment sink. Then they went back to the classroom and he told them they were done for the day. Next Monday they'd go into the kitchen and he'd do some demos of some of the stuff they'd be making.

After getting her stuff together Jess went up to talk to Brandon.

"Yes?" Brandon asked.

"I was just wondering where this room is," Jess said pointing to her schedule.

"Here I'll show you. It's on my way out," Brandon said gathering his bag.

"Thanks," Jess said grabbing her backpack.

"Welcome," Brandon said as they left the classroom.

To find out the room was where Jess had entered so now she knew where her classes were.

"See you Monday," Brandon said getting into his car.

"Bye," Jess said getting into her car.

Her dad had been nice enough to bring her car down for her. Actually he rode while her uncle drove. Greg had said it was to be nice but really he just wanted to see his baby girl. Lisa Cuddy wouldn't let him go on his own so James had offered because he wanted to see how she was holding up. After they brought the car back they caught a flight back to New Jersey. To say they were tired by time they got home was an understatement since it'd taken them a good day and a half to get up there.

Next chapter: two months later and Jess finds out something that'll change her life forever


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 7

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN3: takes place Friday September 12th, 2008

Over the last two months Jess and Brandon had been getting closer. They'd gone on a couple of dates thanks to Jess's friend. They'd been out to dinner when Brandon came in with his sister and things just got started from there somehow. Jess thought Brandon was quite cute and the good part was he was only 2 years older then she was. Allison and Jess talked every Monday and Wednesday online about Brandon. Jess asked Allison not to tell her dad because she was afraid of his reaction. She told her she wouldn't and hadn't as of yet. Elisa knew of their dates but never told Greg because had a tendency to become way over protective of her when a guy was involved.

Today Jess was going to go to the campus to see what her final grade for Brandon's class was. She would have gone yesterday but by time she got out of class she figured he'd left for the night. He told her he'd text her and let her know but she said that she'd just come in today because that way she got to see him in person

"Hey Jess," Brandon said seeing her coming into their little office.

There were five people in this dinky office. So to say it was cramped was an understatement

"Hey Brandon," Jess said coming over to his desk. She would have kissed him but didn't know if anyone was in there and didn't want to find out.

"Want to know your grade?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," Jess said.

"You ok?" Brandon asked seeing her swaying.

"Yeah just must be my allergies," Jess said even though she didn't have allergies.

"Ok well you got an A+," Brandon said.

"Ha-ha Jess," Brandon said laughing when she fainted.

He thought that she was shocked that she got such a good grade. But when she didn't get back up he started worrying. He bent down to feel for her pulse when he felt it he was happy to see that she was still alive. But when he tried to wake her and she didn't he knew he needed to get help so he called 911.

20 minutes later…

They finally arrived and pushed Brandon out of their way. Jess had yet to wake up. Once they got her into the ambulance they rushed her to Saint Elizabeth which was right down the street form there.

When they got there they rushed her into the ER. Now all Brandon could do was sit and wait for them to come back out.

Five minutes later…

"Sir," a doctor said getting Brandon's attention.

"Yes?" Brandon asked his head popping up from where it was resting on his hands.

"Do know what she took?" the doctor asked.

"No she said something about having allergies before she fainted," Brandon said.

"Thank you," the doctor said going back in.

About twenty minutes later they came back out to tell him that they'd gotten her stabilized but she was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"It looks like she tried to end her life," the doctor said.

"What?" Brandon asked shocked that she'd try something like that.

"She had half a bottle of aspirin in her system," the doctor said.

"Will she be alright?" Brandon asked.

"She will be but we're not so sure about the baby," the doctor said.

"Baby?" Brandon asked shocked.

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked.

"We're not dating. She's my student," Brandon said feeling his cheeks get red.

He knew that if anyone found out he was dating a student he could get fired and didn't want that to happen.

"Oh do you know her family?" the doctor asked.

"She said something about her mom being a nurse at Bryan LGH," Brandon said.

"What about her father?" the doctor asked.

"They're not together anymore," a nurse said coming out.

"I know Elisa I'll call her," the nurse said.

"Thank you Betty," the doc said.

"Welcome," Betty said going to make that call.

Elisa was in the nurses' lounge when she heard the page for her.

"Probably my daughter," Elisa said laughing at a joke her friend had just told.

"Bye," Tim said as Elisa was walking out of the room.

'I can't believe some guy let her go,' Tim thought to himself while shaking his head.

Elisa had just gotten the news that her daughter was in the hospital and had OD on aspirin. As fast as she could she rushed over to the hospital.

"Where is she?" Elisa asked scared out of her mind.

All she'd been told was her daughter had OD and that she was here but nothing else. As soon as she got into see her daughter Elisa had to be helped to a chair. Her daughter had tubes coming out her arms, face and stomach.

"What happened?" Elisa asked her friend Betty.

"You'll have to talk to the doctor," Betty said going to go get him.

"Elisa?" the doctor asked coming into the room.

"Yes?" Elisa asked looking up trying to wipe away the tears.

"I'm Doctor Sam Beanham," Sam said.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Elisa asked.

"From what we can tell she OD on aspirin. Do you know if your daughter has a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"No, why?" Elisa asked fearing the answer she was about to get.

"She's three months pregnant," Sam said.

"Oh God no!" Elisa said crying all over again.

"We're not sure if the fetus made it or not yet. The next 24 hours will tell us whether or not it did," Sam said.

"Please don't let it make it," Elisa whispered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Elisa said.

"I'll come check up on her later and see how she's doing," Sam said wanting to get away from a woman that would wish death on her grandchild.

Meanwhile in New Jersey…

Greg who was unaware of what was going on with his daughter decided to give her a call. He knew that she'd probably found out by now what her final grade in her lecture/lab was and wanted to see how high of an A she got.

When Jess didn't answer her cell phone he didn't worry figuring she probably left it in her car like she was always doing. But when he called her mom's and still there was no answer he was getting a little freaked out.

"What's wrong?" James asked stepping into the office.

"Jess isn't answering her cell or her mom's phone," Greg said.

"Relax Greg she probably just went to a friend's house," James said.

"Yeah you're probably right," Greg said.

About half an hour later he tried again and again no answer. He knew he shouldn't be calling Elisa at work but he was worried about their daughter.

"How many I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I would like to speak to Elisa Vilk," Greg said.

"I'm sorry she had to leave for a family emergency," the woman said.

"What kind of emergency?" Greg asked sitting straight up in his chair.

"I can't give that information out sir," the woman said.

"Why the hell not?" Greg asked getting pissed now.

"I'm sorry sir," the woman said hanging up on him.

"What's wrong?" James asked nervous because he'd only seen Greg get that way one other time and it wasn't good then either.

"Elisa had to leave due to a family emergency!" Greg said.

"Call the cell," James said.

"Yeah that would be good," Greg said.

With that he called Elisa's cell. On the fourth rang she finally answered.

"Hello?" Elisa asked.

"Where are you?!?!" Greg shouted into the phone.

"I'm at the hospital," Elisa said not wanting to give him the bad news over the phone.

"Why?" Greg asked really starting to panic now.

"Because I have to work," Elisa said.

"You're not at the hospital or not that one at least. I just called and they said you had to leave. What happened?" Greg shouted.

"Something happened to Jess. Can you come to Nebraska tonight?" Elisa asked.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!" Greg yelled into the phone.

"Jess OD on aspirin, Greg," Elisa said not wanting to tell him about the baby also.

"What?" Greg asked sitting heavily onto the chair.

"They brought her in about an hour ago," Elisa said.

"How is she?" Greg asked letting the tears come.

He knew his little girl had to be hurting but not this badly.

"She's unconscious," Elisa said.

"I'll be there tonight!" Greg said hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Jess OD'd," Greg said looking up

"What!" James asked eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

"I have to get to Nebraska now!" Greg said standing up and leaving after grabbing his jacket.

"I'm going with you," James said.

"You need to stay here," Greg said.

"NO! I'm going with you," James said.

"Stay here!" Greg said limping down the hallway.

"Don't argue Greg! You're in no condition to drive!" James said.

"Thank you," Greg said and with that they left.

On the way to the airport James called Lisa to fill her in on what was going on. She told him she'd inform the team and all hope for the best.

By time they got to the airport they were able to catch a flight leaving for Nebraska in ten minutes. So they got down to their gate just as they were boarding the plan.

Next chapter: Greg's reaction to finding out his daughter is going to have a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 8

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN3: takes place Friday September 12th, 2008

By time the guys touched down in Omaha it was already going for 10:30 p.m. Greg knew it'd be 11:30 or close to it by time they got into Lincoln since it took about an hour. Elisa had called and told them to just come over to her house because she'd been kicked out from staying the night with Jess. So after they rented a car they left for her house.

Elisa's house…

The guy had just pulled up into the driveway when Elisa came out to meet them.

"How was the flight?" Elisa asked.

"What's wrong with Jess?" Greg asked.

"Come inside," Elisa said not wanting everyone in the neighborhood to hear.

"Sit down both of you," Elisa said as soon as they were in the house.

"Greg sit," Elisa said when she saw that Greg wasn't going to sit.

"Go," Greg said.

"Greg, Jess didn't just OD. Greg, she's pregnant," Elisa said.

"WHAT!" both guys yelled at the same time while standing up.

"Did it…live?" Greg asked sick to his stomach.

"Yes," Elisa said.

"How far along?" Greg asked hoping that his daughter had screwed some guy and it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Three months," Elisa said.

"Does she know?" Greg asked.

"Yes they told her when she woke up. They have her on a 24 hour psych watch. She didn't tell them about the rape," Elisa said.

"He's fucking dead!" Greg said meaning business.

"Greg I'd love for you to kill him but you can't. She'll need us," Elisa said.

"How do you expect me to just sit here?" Greg asked.

"Greg you have to. She'll need you," Elisa said.

"What? She wants that thing?" Greg asked feeling sick.

"Greg you know she would. After what we almost did how can you expect her not to?" Elisa asked tears running down her face.

"I know, I'm sorry," Greg said pulling Elisa into a hug and letting her cry into his chest.

That night none of them slept worth a crap. Elisa was curled into Greg's chest while his arms were wrapped around her. James was on the couch thinking of how life had been so cruel to the kindest woman he knew. He decided right then and there he'd be there for her anyway he could be. Little did he know that someone else was making the same promise. But they didn't know the story like James did.

The next morning…

Jess was furious with the doctors. They wouldn't let her see her father until she talked to the person from the psych ward which she refused to do. They wouldn't let her even see her own mother!!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE MY OWN DAUGHTER?" Greg yelled at the doctors.

"Sir we're sorry but until she speaks with our psychologists she isn't allowed any visitors," the doctor said.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET TIM ON YOUR ASS! LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER NOW!" Elisa yelled at the doctor.

It so happened that Tim was Jack's older brother. She knew that because Tim had told her one night while they were at dinner.

"I'm sorry I can't," Jack said.

"Jack if I tell you who her therapist is back home can we go talk to her?" Elisa asked pointing between herself and Greg.

"If they can verify that she has been a patient then yes," Jack said.

"Thank you," Elisa said.

After Greg give the information Jack would need he left to go call while Rob stayed outside her door to make sure that they didn't try to sneak in.

"They can go in," Jack told Rob.

"Send her my love," James said as they were going in.

"I will," Elisa said.

After they went inside James went to grab himself a cup of coffee. He figured that way he could compare theirs to the hospital's back home. He knew this wasn't funny but if he didn't try to find something positive then it'd eat him away. It broke his heart knowing that his niece had to go through all of this. He just hoped that Greg wouldn't try to press her into an abortion. He knew that she'd almost had not been born but her father had made sure she was.

Once James got his cup of coffee he sat down because he knew that Greg and Elisa would be with Jess until they were kicked out which he couldn't blame them. He was just about to take a sip of his coffee when he saw her boyfriend or whatever he was. Jess had told Elisa who'd told them about Brandon and how they'd had a couple of dates but it wasn't anything serious. He'd been outside her door when they'd come but left shortly afterwards.

"Brandon?" James asked coming over to him.

He wanted to find out what this guy knew or didn't know.

"Yes, who are you?" Brandon asked looking up.

"James Wilson," James said sticking out his hand.

"What can I help you with?" Brandon asked.

He'd seen this guy with the other two but didn't have a clue as to who any of them were. Jess never told him about her family. It was like a big secret and she couldn't talk about her family.

"How well do you know Jessica Vilk?" James asked almost saying House.

"Why do you want to know?" Brandon asked not just going to dish out information to some guy.

"Because I'm family and I want to know," James said.

"Really and why didn't she ever talk about you?" Brandon asked.

"Because she's her father's daughter," James said having to smile at that.

"Yeah and her father is?" Brandon asked.

"None of your business if she doesn't want to tell you," James said.

"That's what I thought. You don't know who her father is," Brandon said getting up.

"Kid I don't know what you're playing at but I can promise you this. You hurt her and I'll personally be back to kick your ass. That's not a threat it's a promise. You don't want to cross her father because you maybe going out in a body bag," James said.

"I could have you arrested," Brandon said pulling his arm out of the grip James had on it.

"Why? We're just having a friendly conversation," James said.

"Stay the hell away from Jessica," Brandon said.

"Don't try crossing me kid. You won't win with me or her father or her uncles or aunt," James said.

"Really? And where is her father?" Brandon asked.

"In talking with her right now," James said.

"What? That crippled?" Brandon asked sitting back down now along with James this time.

"That's her father and you don't want to cross him. He maybe crippled but he has the temper of a grizzly bear," James said.

"Yeah I bet," Brandon said.

"Try it and you'll find out," James said.

"Whatever just stay the hell away from my girlfriend," Brandon said.

"Stay the hell away from my niece," James said.

"Yeah she's your niece in your dreams," Brandon said leaving because he'd had enough of this guy.

"Well that went well," James said to himself.

Meanwhile in Jess's room…

Greg wasn't trying to talk Jess out of having this baby. Really he wasn't, he was just trying to understand her reason behind it.

"Because dad I can't kill an innocent child," Jess said.

_But you could last night?_ was on the tip of Greg's tongue but knew that wouldn't earn him points with his daughter.

"Jess you can have a fresh start," Greg said.

He didn't want to see his daughter ruin her life and then hate him for it in the future.

"Then why didn't you? You could have gotten rid of me and never looked back. But you didn't, why?" Jess asked.

"You know why Jess," Greg said.

"I wasn't wanted at first but you raised me. Why? You had so much going for you," Jess said.

"She's your daughter," Greg said groaning.

"No dad I'm your daughter," Jess said wanting to smile.

"She's right," Elisa said.

"Not helping," Greg said where he still had his head leaning against the wall after pounding the wall in frustration.

His daughter could frustrate him at times just like Cameron could. He swore sometimes she learned from Cameron.

"Dad I know what I did was wrong but I was scared. I can't kill my baby," Jess said.

"But can you love it?" Greg asked finally turning around.

"Yes," Jess said.

"You're lying," Greg said.

"Greg leave her alone," Elisa said.

"No. She needs to know she can go through 6 months of pregnancy and love this child afterwards," Greg said.

"There's always adoptions," Elisa said.

"No! I'm not giving my baby up. If you can't love it dad then fine. But I'm not giving it up," Jess said not realizing that those words would come back to bite her in the end.

"Fine but you're coming home with me," Greg said.

"Dad," Jess said.

"No buts. You're coming home with me where I can keep an eye on you. I'm not leaving you here," Greg said.

"Greg leave her be," Elisa said.

"No," Greg said.

"Dad it's too late to go back to med school," Elisa said.

"No it's not," Greg said.

"Greg let's talk about this later," Elisa said.

"No she's coming home with me and that's final," Greg said.

"No I'm not dad," Jess said.

"Sorry folks time's up," Jack said sticking his head back in.

"You're coming home," Greg said as Elisa dragged him out of the room.

He never noticed the glare he got from Brandon as they left the room. Or the fact that Brandon went into the room.

Brandon was allowed only twenty minutes before he was asked to leave. He never got his answers out of Jess because she only wanted to talk about the upcoming classes and that stuff.

Once Elisa, Greg, and James got home, Greg started packing up Jess's stuff. He wouldn't hear of her staying since it was too late for her this semester. She'd just have to go back next year and finish up if that's what she really still wanted by then. While Greg was sleeping that night Elisa unpacked all of Jess's stuff because she wasn't going to force her daughter out of her house if she didn't want to go.

Next chapter: one month later. Where's Jess now?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 9

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: takes place Saturday October 31st, 2008

Over the last month Jess had been still living with her mother. She hadn't told Brandon the truth of what had happened to her. So to explain having a baby but no father she said that her ex and she had a one night stand before he left with his band. She hadn't talked to him since and wasn't planning on telling him about the baby because he had moved on. Brandon bought the lie because he saw no reason for her to lie to him. Tonight she planned on telling him the truth because she would be leaving in December and never coming back. Well she would come back time to time but never to live there again. Her father wanted her to move up to New Jersey after her second semester so that he could keep his eye on her and the child.

Little did Jess know as she went to see her boyfriend that life change again and who she'd end up blaming for it. No, all she knew was if she didn't get going she'd be late for the party that they were going to. She was going over to Brandon's place and he was going to drive them over to his friend's place.

Brandon never brought up Jessica's supposed uncle because he didn't want to lose her. Everyone could tell that she'd changed him for the better. Brandon could tell it himself and didn't want to lose that.

It turned out that their party wasn't really a party. It was just a get together for some friends and a bunch of drinking. Since Jess couldn't drink because of the baby they ended up leaving early. Brandon didn't really want to watch all of his friends get drunk because that just wasn't his life anymore.

"Want to go to the park?" Brandon asked.

"Sure," Jess said laughing.

"Don't worry by this time of night it'll be pretty deserted," Brandon said.

"Ok," Jess said.

With that they headed over to the park and parked. They then got out and walked to a bench where they took a seat on either side.

"Brandon there's something I have to tell you," Jess said.

"What?" Brandon asked not liking the way she'd phrased that.

"I don't have a rock star ex. The baby's father doesn't really know but not for the reason you think," Jess said.

"Let me guess it's that guy that calls himself your uncle," Brandon said.

"James? No! Don't get me wrong I like him but he wouldn't do something like that with me. My father would kill him," Jess said blushing red and happy Brandon couldn't see it.

"Then who's is it?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon I didn't move here because I wanted to get closer to my mother. My father thought that it'd be better that I move here for my own good. I was raped, that's the father of the child," Jess said not looking at Brandon.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"June of this year I was raped by my boss. He was put into jail but kept writing to me and saying how I'd regret telling. My dad thought it best if I came to live with my mother," Jess said.

"What the hell are you playing at? This is sick and twisted," Brandon said.

"You don't think I know that? I live with it every fucking day of my life!" Jess said upset.

"Then why would you say something like that? After what I told you. Are you trying to throw it back into my face?" Brandon asked.

"Yes Brandon that's exactly what I'm trying to do. Jeeze it's not hard enough that your mother was raped and that's why you're here. I want you to have to hear it over again," Jess said.

"We're through," Brandon said getting back into the car and slamming the door before peeling out of there.

Jess wasn't sure how long she sat on that bench crying before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jess asked.

"What's wrong?" Greg said hearing the tears in his daughter's voice.

"Nothing," Jess said.

"Honey what's wrong?" Greg asked.

"Brandon…b-b-b-bbbroke up with me," Jess said before fresh tears started.

"Honey I'm sorry. What happened?" Greg asked pissed that this guy would let his daughter go.

"I told Brandon what happened, dad," Jess said calming down enough so that her father could understand her.

"He dumped you just because of that?" Greg asked seeing red now.

"And because he thought that I was throwing it back into his face," Jess said.

"I'm not following," Greg said.

He maybe a brilliant doctor but it didn't mean he always understood his daughter even after 26 years.

"His mother was raped and ended up pregnant with him. He thought that I was mocking him by saying I was," Jess said.

"I'm sorry Jess. I'll be there tomorrow," Greg said.

"No dad. I'll be fine," Jess said.

"I'll be there tomorrow," Greg said.

"Dad no. I don't need you getting all pissed at him. It's not going to help anything," Jess said.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"Yes dad," Jess said.

"Fine but if you want me to come, call me and I'll be there on the next flight out," Greg said.

"Thanks," Jess said.

"Welcome. I love you," Greg said.

"Love you too," Jess said before hanging up the phone.

After calling her mom to come get her she then went over to Brandon's and got her car. He was there but she figured that he was in there boozing.

Jess thought that maybe Brandon would come around and figure it out that she wasn't trying to hurt him but it'd been a week and they still weren't talking. He'd sent her a letter saying: _You and that thing stay the hell out of my life!_ At first it'd upset her but then it'd pissed her off. More at the baby then Brandon because had it not existed and died like it was supposed to then she wouldn't have had to tell Brandon.

At the end of the week Jess decided that when she went home for Thanksgiving she was staying there. She wasn't coming back to college. She'd have this thing, put it up for adoption and then get on with med school and move on with her life. She wouldn't look back and miss this thing or so she thought. Little did she know that within the coming months someone would make sure that she remembered why exactly she was doing this again.

Next chapter: Thanksgiving


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 10

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: This contains mentions of rape and this is an AU

AN2: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN3: takes place Wednesday November 14th, 2008

Over the last couple of weeks Brandon had been tougher on her then any of the other kids in the class. When Brandon would start picking on her, she wouldn't rise to the bait. The kids were now officially afraid of Brandon. They didn't say a word because they never knew when he may decide to bit their head off.

Brandon had really missed Jess but wasn't about to go begging her to come back. He figured that when she was ready she'd come back but hadn't yet. And it didn't look like she would be any time soon.

Jess's plan had been that she'd go home and not come back. She was set to leave tomorrow but little did she know that the visitor that she'd get would make her change her mind. She had hoped that Brandon would come around but he had yet to do so, and she wasn't waiting around for him anymore. She figured if he didn't know how good he had it then that was his fault. But it still hurt like hell everyday. It didn't help that she didn't have someone to share with what should have been a joyful time for her. But every time she felt the baby move it just reminded her over and over again that she really didn't want this and that she'd be happy when it was out of her.

Jess had just gotten home from therapy when she saw a blond man standing on the step.

"Robert!" Jess yelled getting out of the car.

"Look at you," Robert said smiling while wrapping his arms around her.

You could defiantly tell she had gained weight but it wasn't like she was fat or anything or not in Rob's eyes she wasn't. Yes Robert Chase was still very much in love with Jessica House. He kicked himself every day for letting her get out of his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"I came to see my favorite girl," Rob said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they went inside.

Both of them were unaware of the person standing just across the street from her mom's house.

"What are you really doing here?" Jess asked playfully punching Chase in the arm.

"Your dad sent me," Chase said shutting the door behind them with the arm that wasn't around her shoulders.

"Why?" Jess asked pulling out of Chase's embrace.

"Because he's worried and he doesn't want you moving back home. He's afraid that if you do then you'll hate him the rest of your life," Chase said.

"No I won't," Jess said.

"What? I won't," Jess said when she saw the raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Jess. Talk to him tomorrow when they come down," Chase said.

"What? I thought I was going up there," Jess said.

"He decided that they'd come down here. I guess your mom is thrilled about it. Oh and your dad will be doing a check up on you," Chase said.

"That's the reason," Jess said.

"Sorry Jess you know how your dad is," Rob said.

"Yes I do," Jess said.

"So how have you been?" Rob asked.

"Oh just great," Jess said putting as much sarcasm into it as she could.

"Oh that well," Chase said.

"Yeah considering I was dumped by my boyfriend who's standing across the street," Jess said looking out the widow and seeing his car.

"Want me to go talk to him?" Chase asked.

"NO! You'll just make things worse. Besides he'll think you're the rocker ex boyfriend," Jess said.

"What?" Chase asked kind of laughing.

"Never mind," Jess said.

"Ok," Chase said.

The rest of the day was spent just catching up on old times. Chase noticed any time he brought up the baby, Jess would quickly change the subject. Once Elisa got home they ordered pizza and then watched movies all night. Jess fell asleep snuggled into Chase's chest like old times. He had also fallen asleep by that time so Elisa put a blanket over the two of them and let them sleep.

_The next afternoon…_

Everyone seemed to be truly enjoying themselves. It amazed everyone that Greg seemed to truly care about Elisa. He was being nice and helping her in the kitchen and everything. Of course Greg had planned to do a check up on his daughter because he didn't trust those doctors they had here. Greg was happy to see that his daughter looked truly happy today. He noticed how she seemed to glow like her mother had when she was pregnant with her.

"So how's work?" Jess asked.

"Work," Greg said.

"Dad!" Jess said smiling at her dad.

"We've had some cases but nothing big," Greg said.

"You would have loved some of them Jess," Allison said rolling her eyes at her boss.

"I bet I would have," Jess said.

"How's dad been behaving?" Jess asked.

"He's sitting right here," Greg said pointing to himself.

Currently he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Allison was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt, Rob on the other hand was wearing jeans but he was wearing a work long sleeve shirt. Of course James was in his usual business clothes. Elisa and Jess were both wearing dresses. Jess's was a peach color with flowers while Elisa's was long sleeve and all white. Eric had been unable to make it due to his wife's family was also having dinner tonight. Lisa was there since she had no family dinners to go to. She was wearing her usual work clothes which Greg had given her crap for about the blouse. Elisa of course had set him straight with a good slap upside the head.

"He's been…well should I say it?" Allison asked not looking so sure.

"Go ahead," Greg said after taking a drink of his wine.

Jess and James were the only two not drinking today.

"He's acting like a guy who's not had a good lay in two months," Robert said before taking a drink of his wine.

"Oh," Jess said trying not to laugh.

"You're job is done for when we get home," Greg said.

"Greg leave him alone. You probably have been acting that way," Elisa said pushing on Greg's arm.

Jess noticed that her parents were acting like a newly married couple. She wished that they'd get back together but didn't see that ever happening.

"Nope I don't know what they're talking about," Greg said.

"Whatever dad," Jess said rolling her eyes at him.

After they were done eating the girls cleaned up with the help of some of the guys. They then sat down and had pie that Elisa and Jess had slaved over making today…ok they didn't slave since most of the pies were frozen. Jess would have made pies from her recipe book but they hadn't done that yet so she didn't want to really screw up.

"That was good," James said.

"Thanks but really Jess deserves the credit," Elisa said.

"Looks like those classes are paying off," Greg said.

"HEY!" Greg said when a roll came to meet his head.

"You deserved that," Jess said.

"No I didn't," Greg said.

"Yes you did," James said who found the roll meeting his head.

"Come here you big baby," Elisa said kissing the side of Greg's head.

Greg got caught up in the moment and moved his head so Elisa's lips met his.

"Ok that's embarrassing," Elisa said pulling away to realize that most of the team was looking at them.

"Oh like you haven't seen Lisa and James make out," Greg said before going back to kissing her.

"No that would be Robert you're thinking about," Lisa said.

"HEY!" Robert said.

"Like we don't all know you made out with my daughter," Greg said finally pulling away.

"Drop it dad," Jess said.

"Fine," Greg said.

Once they were done with dessert they did the dishes and then all retired to the living room to just chat.

"So how's the baby been?" Greg asked not knowing that his daughter now didn't want his grandchild.

"Good I guess. James how has my dad really been since I've been gone?" Jess asked.

"Well he's been…" James started to say before he got interrupted by Greg.

"So has he/she been kicking a lot like you did?" Greg asked.

"I guess. How's dad been?" Jess asked.

"He's been worse then…" James said before again getting interrupted by Greg yet again.

"The baby keeping you up at nights yet?" Greg asked.

He had a feeling he knew why his daughter wasn't talking about the baby but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"So dad's been worse then normal? That kind of figures don't you think?" Jess asked.

"Take it the baby does keep you up all night," Greg said.

"I was directing that question at anyone who wanted to answer," Jess said after no one answered.

"How's my grandchild?" Greg asked reaching over and rubbing his daughter's stomach.

"Ok seriously dad stop. I don't want to talk about the baby right now. We can talk about it later, ok?" Jess asked getting pissed while standing up.

"Well why not now?" Greg asked.

"Because I don't want to talk about the stupid thing ok? Is that ok with you all?" Jess asked.

"WHAT?" Jess yelled when she saw that her father was about to speak up.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" Greg asked.

No one could believe that he was pushing Jess like this. They knew she was going to blow soon and didn't want to be the one she did it at.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE LITTLE FUCKER IS!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S EVEN BORN!! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Jess yelled before storming out of the house.

Everyone was in shock and just sat there stunned for a couple of minutes.

"Well I'll go get her," Greg said.

"No you've done enough damage for one day," Elisa said grabbing his arm.

"Fine," Greg said not really intending to go after her.

"Let me go. She probably doesn't want to talk to her parents right now," James said.

"Want me to go?" Robert asked.

"No because you two have history and she's probably not going to want to talk to you either," James said getting up.

"Ok," Robert said sitting back down.

James got his coat on and stepped outside to find Jess sitting on the step in her dress. He'd grabbed her sweater so that she could stay warm. James didn't want to see her get sick by getting silly by not wearing a coat.

"What do you want?" Jess asked turning to see that it was James.

"Thought you may want to talk," James said sitting down and putting the sweater over his knees.

"I don't want to talk," Jess said.

"Ok whatever," James said.

"You're not going to leave until I talk are you?" Jess asked.

"Nope," James said.

"Well what do you want me to say? That I hate this baby because it cost me the only person that I've ever loved? Or the fact that dad was right I should have gotten rid of it when I had the time. Or maybe the fact that I can't do this," Jess said letting the tears come.

"Jess if he didn't know what he had, then it's his lost. This baby didn't cost you your relationship with Brandon. If he's too stupid to see what he has then that's his lost," James said pulling Jess into his strong muscular arms.

"But it is the baby's fault. Had it not been here then I could have gone on with life like normal," Jess said clinging to James.

"On the same hand you would never have met Brandon though. Come on let's go for a walk," James said.

"Fine," Jess said standing up with the help of James.

"Here," James said handing her the sweater.

"Thanks," Jess said putting it on.

"Welcome," James said putting his arm around her waist and they started walking.

James noticed as they were walking Jess put her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. He liked the feel of her against him.

'_Whoa James! Stop those thoughts now! She's your best friend's kid,'_ James thought to himself.

"Why couldn't Brandon be like you?" Jess asked starling James.

"What do you mean?" James asked looking down at her.

"Well you're caring, sweet, loving, and everything else women want in a man," Jess said blushing that she'd almost said that she liked James.

"And from what Ally says he is too," James said.

"Yeah but you don't just dump girls when they pour their heart out to you," Jess said.

"Jess some men are just like that. I don't know why but they are," James said.

"Yeah that's why I wish that I could find someone that would make him see just what he lost," Jess said letting the anger show in her eyes.

"Well just start dating Chase again," James said chuckling.

"No Rob and I are too much like brother and sister. That's why we stopped dating," Jess said.

'_Jess he's still in love with ya,'_ James thought to himself.

"Oh so you're saying that you need an older guy like me. Someone who has experience," James said rolling his eyes at his own joke.

"Exactly!" Jess said.

"Jess I was kidding. I'm 12 years older then you," James said looking Jess in the eye.

"So? There are people who are 20+ years older then their spouse," Jess said.

"Wait a minute. I thought you were coming home after Thanksgiving," James said.

"Well like you said I should stay here and not let Brandon scare me off," Jess said still wrapped around James.

"I didn't say that," James said.

"Oh yeah sorry my friend told me that," Jess said.

"Its fine," James said smiling.

"Well it's still not happening," James said.

"Why not? Come on! It'd be perfect! He'll buy it and then we'll have this huge fight and break up. I'll be all torn up inside and then I'll get him back," Jess said smiling the first time that day.

'_Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?'_ James thought to himself while groaning.

"What?" Jess asked.

"If your father finds out I'll be dead," James said.

"Well he won't find out," Jess said.

"Jess this is your father we're talking about. He knows everything," James said.

"Well we'll just make sure that he doesn't find out," Jess said.

"Jess how do you plan on convincing Brandon that you've moved on but not tip your father off?" James asked.

"Well every weekend we'll fly back to forth. I'll get dad to be busy somehow," Jess said.

"Jess it's not going to work," James said.

"Please?" Jess asked giving him the puppy dog look.

"You're 26 and you're still trying to pull off that look?" James asked looking down at her where her head was on his shoulder.

"Well yeah!" Jess said lifting her head up.

"Fine on ONE condition!" James said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You have to tell your father why exactly I'm running off to Nebraska every other weekend to be with his only little girl," James said.

"That's it? Dad isn't going to care," Jess said.

"Really? Well let's go find out," James said eyebrow raised.

"Fine," Jess said.

Since they'd just been walking around the block they happened to have stopped in front of the house. So they went up the steps and into the house.

"Hey honey," Elisa said.

Currently all the guys were watching football and drinking. The girls were playing cards because they didn't really feel like watching football.

"I'm dating James," Jess said big smile on her face.

"That's good," Greg said.

"WHAT!" Greg yelled getting up as fast as he could when he realized what had just been said.

"Yeah James and I decided that since we like each other we're gong to start dating," Jess said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" Greg yelled gripping James by his throat.

"Daddy! Let him go!" Jess said trying to pull her father off of him.

"NOT UNTIL THIS SON OF A BITCH ANSWERS ME!" Greg yelled.

"GREGORY HOUSE YOU WILL LET YOUR BEST FRIEND GO THIS INSTANT!" Elisa yelled.

"NOW!" Lisa said.

Greg finally let go of James's throat but he didn't move at all.

"Daddy it's a joke. He's helping me make Brandon jealous," Jess said.

"Is that true?" Greg asked.

"Yes. Greg come on you know she's like a niece to me," James said rubbing his neck.

"Ok good," Greg said.

"Sorry," Jess said.

"Oh it's quite alright I knew that was coming," James said.

"Doctor's appointment tomorrow at 10 sharp," Greg said.

"Great," Jess said.

"Just be there," Greg said.

"She will be," James said wrapping his arm around her waist.

He never saw the jealously in Robert's eyes or the looks of awe the girls were giving him.

'_It's about bloody time!'_ Ally thought to herself.

She could read it clear as day on James's face that he liked Jess. She just hoped that it'd work out for them.

Next chapter: doc appointment


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 11

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Friday November 16th, 2008

When Jess woke up she couldn't figure out why there was a warm body next to hers. That's when she remembered that James was sharing her bed. Since they only had one spare room there wasn't enough room for all of them. Robert got the couch, Greg got Elisa's bed with her, Lisa and Ally got the spare room, and of course James got Jess's bed with her.

"James," Jess said.

"What?" James asked.

"What time is it?" Jess asked.

"10:30," James said.

"WHAT! Damn it we're late!" Jess yelled jumping out of the bed.

"Shit!" James said also jumping out of the bed.

"Wait! Look at your cell phone," Jess said.

"What?" James asked.

"What time does it say?" Jess asked.

"7:30," James said pissed that Greg had set the clock ahead.

"Figures dad would do something like that," Jess said getting back into bed.

"Yeah it does," James said also getting back into bed.

On the other side of the wall Greg was snickering like mad.

"You didn't, did you?" Elisa asked who was getting ready for work.

"Who me? No," Greg said turning around.

Greg didn't care what Elisa worn he still thought that she was down right sexy like she had been when he fist met her.

"GREG!" Elisa said though gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry mom," Greg said.

"Not going to work this time buddy," Elisa said brushing past him without giving him a morning kiss.

They had a very different kind of relationship. Even thought they weren't dating or married they still acted like it every time they saw each other. Jess had yet to figure out her parents' relationship.

By the time Jess and James got to the hospital it was already 10:05. Greg wasn't too happy with his daughter for being late when he'd told her not to be late.

"You're late," Greg said once his daughter came into the exam room he'd been allowed to use.

"Hmm so we are," Jess said.

She was currently wearing stretch pants and a Whinny the Pooh long sleeve shirt.

"Exam table," Greg said when his daughter just stood there.

"Fine," Jess said hoping up after setting her purse down.

"Well everything looks good," Greg said smiling while wiping off his daughter's stomach.

"That's good to hear I guess," Jess said getting up with the help of James and her father.

James noticed that Jess never looked over at the screen while Greg was checking up on the baby.

"Ready to go?" Jess asked.

"I think your dad has something to say," James said.

"I've heard it all. Doesn't have anything to say I haven't heard," Jess said.

"So are you coming home with me and James tomorrow?" Greg asked.

"Except that," Jess said.

"No, how can I make Brandon jealous if I go back with you?" Jess asked.

"So I'll see you at Christmas time then?" Greg asked.

"I'll be home every other weekend," Jess said.

"Fine but be careful. If anything happens to them I hold you personally responsible," Greg said looking straight at James.

"Figured so. That's why I'll probably be coming down here instead of her going up," James said.

"No I said we'd switch every other weekend," Jess said.

"We'll talk about it later," James said putting his finger on her lips.

"Fine," Jess said.

"I'll see you two at the house then," Greg said.

"Bye," Jess said.

After they left the hospital they went shopping. James hadn't wanted to go but since Jess was driving he had no say so. They spent eight hours Christmas shopping before finally heading back to the house.

"Where have you been?" Greg asked getting up once they came in the door.

"Shopping," Jess said.

"It's six o'clock, Jess!" Greg said.

"So?" Jess asked.

"So I was worried," Greg said.

"James was with me. I couldn't decide what to get you," Jess said pushing past her father and going up to the room that she now officially claimed as hers.

"Hey don't look at me. She's your daughter," James said going to the room to take up the rest of the bags.

"She and my grandchild are going to be the death of me," Greg said rubbing his face.

"Oh stop being such a baby Greg," Elisa said coming over and laying a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm a guy could get used to this," Greg said.

_Later that night…_

After everyone was asleep James went to go find Greg since he knew he'd still be up.

"Greg?" James whispered starling the older man who was indulged into his drink.

"Yeah," Greg said looking up.

"Can we talk?" James asked.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"It's about Jess," James said taking a seat.

"What?" Greg asked becoming fully awake.

"Did you see her face today when you did the check up?" James asked.

"What about it?" Greg asked.

"Greg she wasn't looking at the monitor. She was looking at the wall. She asked me today if I thought you were right," James said.

"Right about what?" Greg asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Giving up the baby," James said.

"Oh God. I knew this was going to happen. I don't know what to do to help her," Greg said putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know either. I would say give her time. I think she's just upset right now and by time the baby is born she'll be back to her old self," James said hoping beyond belief that it'd turn out that way.

"I hope you're right," Greg said standing to put his glass in the sink.

"Night," James said.

"Night," Greg said both heading in different directions once they got upstairs.

_The next morning…_

Since they had an eight o'clock flight everyone was up by 6:30 and ready to go. Once they got to the airport Jess was just saying good-bye to James when she turned to see Brandon doing to same with some woman.

"So I'll see you next weekend?" Jess asked pulling away from James.

"Yes," James said smiling.

"I love you," Jess said pulling James into a kiss that made two men very jealous and one shake his head in disbelief.

"I love you too," James said pulling away before they needed to go to their gate.

"Bye," Jess said watching them go.

She had to smile as her mother and she were leaving because she saw the jealously in Brandon's eyes. She however didn't know that the flight home for James wasn't as pleasant because Robert wouldn't talk to him at all because he was pissed that James had moved in on his girl. Jess really wasn't his girl but he still loved her very much. There wasn't a day go by that he didn't still kick himself for letting her go.

_Later that night…_

When James got back to his apartment he called Jess to let her know that he had made it and to tell her about Rob's behavior. She told him what he had expected. That Rob was just jealous because James had what he wanted.

"Night," James said hanging up his cell.

He noticed if he tried to bring up the baby she would change the subject right away. She wouldn't talk about the baby it seemed even if her life depended on it.

'_I hope that changes,'_ James thought to himself as he got ready for bed.

Little did he know as he closed his eyes that he'd do something to get Jess to open her eyes about this baby. Something that he never thought he'd do in a million years.

Next chapter: Christmas time


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 12

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Tuesday December 25th, 2008

Jess had noticed over the last month Brandon had seemed to be very jealous of James. She knew he was because she could read it on his face. He hadn't said anything yet but she thought that maybe he would but he never did.

Little did Jess know but Brandon wanted to say something but he figured that she wouldn't take him back. He didn't now that she wanted to take him back very badly.

"So you're coming back with us, right?" Greg asked for the thousandth time.

"YES!" Jess said tired of him asking.

"Sorry," Greg said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Its fine dad but yes I'm coming back," Jess said.

"Ok," Greg said kissing her cheek.

"Present time," Elisa said.

"Yay!" Greg said.

"You're still a kid at heart," James said rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah!" Greg said.

This time James and Greg were the only two that had come. The rest had plans of their own. Well Chase didn't but he couldn't stand to watch Jess and James be all cuddly with each other.

After they were done opening presents they cleaned up the living room that looked like a war zone. While Greg and Elisa did whatever James helped Jess pack up her things.

"What's wrong?" James asked seeing Jess holding her stomach.

"I'll be so happy when this thing is out of me," Jess said groaning as she received a really nasty kick.

"Hmm," James said.

He was half tempted to ask her to feel but figured that she wouldn't let him. So he didn't even bother to ask her.

"You two want to join us for a soap opera marathon?" Greg asked.

"No I have some stuff to still do," Jess said.

"No I think I'm just going to turn in," James said very tired all of a sudden.

"Ok your loss," Greg said shutting the door and going back down stairs.

"You need me to help you?" James asked.

"No I just need to get some ready for mailing," Jess said.

"Ok well if you don't mind I'm going to turn in," James said.

"Sure I'll probably be joining you soon," Jess said kissing James on the lips.

"Ok," James said going to change into his t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Night," Jess said.

"Night," James said though the closed door.

After Jess left the room she went back down stairs to the kitchen. She decided that since she wasn't getting Brandon back she was going to write him a letter. He's once asked her about her family so she was going to tell him along with some other stuff.

Once Jess was done writing the letter she went to bed to find James sound asleep. As quietly as she could she got ready for bed and then slipped under the covers with him.

_6 days later…_

Since tonight was their last night here everyone had decided to go out to celebrate. They'd gone to Uncle Ron's where they were doing a special. Of course only Greg and Elisa were drinking but Jess and James were having fun just dancing and talking to each other.

It wasn't until midnight and they were sharing their first 2009 kiss that Jess saw Brandon in the corner nursing a drink. When he saw them he picked up his coat and left.

"What's wrong?" James asked breathless.

"Nothing," Jess said.

She'd been hoping that kiss would get a reaction out of Brandon. Looked like she'd lost the only guy she'd really loved.

"Tell me," James said looking Jess in the eye.

"Nothing. Can we go home?" Jess asked not looking James in the eye.

"Yeah let's go get your father and mother," James said knowing that two to one she's seen him.

James hated to admit it but he'd fallen for Jess. He'd always liked her but now he could picture them having a family together but knew that wasn't possible. He knew she didn't return his feelings and Greg would never give his blessing to them.

After they found Greg and Elisa who were making out in a corner they left to go home.

"Would you two get a room?" Jess asked as they were pulling into the drive.

"We will as soon as we get inside," Greg said.

Jess lay awake most of the night. She was still pissed that Brandon hadn't come around and she wasn't going to tell him she still loved him. She knew tomorrow wouldn't be easy for her because she was going to take the letter that she'd written to him. She was hoping she could just drop it off on his desk and leave. But a part of her hoped he was there and would have to face her.

Next chapter: is he there?


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 13

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Tuesday January 1st, 2009

When Jess woke up she noticed that James was already up. So she got ready and then went down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked when his daughter picked up her car keys and started to leave the house without having breakfast.

"I got to go give something to someone," Jess said.

"We have a fight to catch young lady," Greg said.

"Yeah at noon. I'll be back before then," Jess said and with that she was gone.

"Don't look at me. She's your daughter," James said.

"And your girlfriend," Greg said.

Instead of replying James just rolled his eyes at Greg and went back to reading his paper.

Once Jess got to the campus she went straight to Brandon's office. When she got there, there wasn't anyone in there. Or so it seemed. Little did Jess know that there was someone in their office peaking out to see what was going on.

After placing a kiss on the letter Jess put it where she knew Brandon would see it and then left. She didn't run into Brandon on her way out which in a way she was grateful for. She wasn't sure she could have handled it had she ran into him. By time Jess got back to the house it was only 9:30.

Once they had their bags everyone went out for breakfast. Greg was having Jess's car towed back to New Jersey for a hefty price.

"Jess make sure your dad calls me," Elisa said hugging her daughter good-bye.

"I will mom," Jess said smiling at her mother.

"Ok dear," Elisa said letting go of her daughter.

"We need to get going," James said.

"Yeah we do," Greg said not wanting to leave.

"Ok I'll talk to you guys later," Elisa said trying not to cry. She always hated these good-byes.

Greg had asked Elisa once to move up to New Jersey with her but she couldn't leave the hospital just like Greg couldn't either.

Little did Jess know as they were taking off someone was reading the letter that she left for Brandon. Or the problems that it'd end up causing for him.

After Taylor read the letter she went to make a copy so she could show the super later on.

'He'll be gone after that,' she thought to herself while smiling.

She then carefully placed the letter exactly as she'd found it. Five minutes after she put it back Brandon came in and saw it.

'_What? Going to actually apologize now?'_ Brandon thought to himself as he saw who the letter was from.

"I'm taking my lunch break now," Brandon said slipping the letter in his back pocket.

"Ok dear," Taylor said.

After Brandon left his office he went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and to sit down and read the letter.

_Dear Brandon,_

_You once asked me about my family. That guy you yelled at when I was in the hospital was my uncle. No I wasn't dating my uncle, that's just sick. James isn't my blood uncle but since I have no aunts or uncles he became like an uncle. James was 24 when he started at the hospital and I was only 13. My dad's team are the people I call family and I'll do anything for them just like they will me._

_I guess you lied when you said you'd come after me if I should ever get away from you. Either that or I'm too blind to see you really didn't love me. Or you're just too stupid to see what you had right in front of you. No matter what I've moved on. Get on with life Brandon because what we had was good while it lasted. I know you fall in and out of love with people and that's what happened to us. Its ok I understand now. I have James in my life and I love him with all of my heart._

_Oh right my family. My mother was born in New Jersey but moved here when she was younger. My father I don't know exactly where he was born. His father was a military man and he moved all the time. My father was 21 when they met and my mother was 18 at the time. She was on a senior trip up to New Jersey when they met. It was love at first sight. They were never apart after that. My mother lied and told my father that she was also 21 when they first met. She ended up telling him her real age the night before she was to leave. He wasn't happy that she'd lied but understood why she did. He was still deeply in love with her._

_Once my mother got back home my grandmother could tell that something had happened. When asked she wouldn't tell because her father was very strict. My father came down here every weekend to be with my mother. They were together for six months before my mother discovered that she was pregnant with me. At first she wanted to abort me because they were too young and it wasn't the right time. Like your mother she couldn't get rid of her child and was prepared to raise me on her own. She told my father the night before he was to leave figuring that he'd tell her to get lost. He didn't, he in fact asked her to marry him._

_The next day they went to my grandfather and told him that she was pregnant. Not being of age yet my mother had no say so on what happened next. My grandfather knew he couldn't look bad in front of all of his buddies if they found out he made his only daughter get an abortion. So he did the next best thing. He sent her away where I would be born and given up for adoption. My father found out and tried to get her out of there. He was arrested and spent two nights in jail and told to leave otherwise it'd be bad. He found ways to stay in touch with my mother during her pregnancy. After I was born my father adopted me through connections he had. My grandfather was told I had died in childbirth which at the time he was grateful for. He figured that way there wouldn't be a bastard child coming back._

_My mother came back here to live. My father sent her pictures and letters saying how I was doing. My grandfather found out one night and threatened my father. He told him that he had info on stuff he'd done when he was younger and if my father didn't leave my mother alone he'd be sorry. Not knowing if it was true my father left my mother alone._

_Was my father's parents mad? Yes my grandfather thought that he was throwing his life away. But one look at me and his heart melted. He would do anything for me and my father. My grandmother loved me before she even saw me. My father says that I look so much like her. I wouldn't know because they passed on in an auto wreck when I was 5. I only have the stories and pictures of them left._

_Once my mother turned 19 she left and came up to New Jersey. They lived together for four years until her father got sick. He guilt tripped her into coming back to be with him. His wife had left him shortly after my birth. I can't say my grandmother because my mother's mother died when she was just a baby. He then married the woman that my mother grew up knowing as a mother. Anyhow my grandfather died and somehow guilted my mother into saying. I have no clue how to this day._

_My mother came back when I was 10 but by then it was too late. My father had moved on with another woman. She was kind to me but she wasn't my mother. Then 3 years later my father met James. I thought life was prefect until that faithful night. My father ended up getting an infection in his right leg which caused the limp he now has. He shoved his girlfriend out of his life because he blamed her for it. I grew closer to James during that time because my father didn't want anyone around. He finally came around when James threatened to take me to my mother and leave me there._

_Since that day we've had our ups and downs but it's all worth it. And you ask why haven't my parents gotten back together? Or are they not in love? They are very much in love. I have yet to figure out why they haven't gotten back together._

_I loved you once Brandon and you'll always have a place in my heart. I'm sorry things didn't work out for us. But look on the bright side we at least don't hate each other._

_And if you ever get to New Jersey look me up._

_Love,_

_Jessica Lynn House_

_P.S._

_Make sure to look me up at the hospitals. Yeah I was going to become a doctor like my father. Funny the curve balls life can throw isn't it?_

After Brandon was done reading the letter he went back to his office and shredded the letter to make sure no one found it. He knew should someone find it his job at the college could be over with.

Or that's what Taylor thought he did. He really shredded some papers to make it look like the letter. Really he shoved the letter in his pocket to deal with after work.

Once Brandon got back to his apartment that night he re-read the letter.

'_She really does love me,'_ Brandon thought to himself while smiling.

He knew right then and there what he had to do. He had to go looking for Jess before it was too late. He knew that she'd be gone by now so first thing tomorrow morning he'd go try to find her. He decided that he'd first try googling her and then he'd get in touch with her mother who hopefully would tell him where she was.

With that thought in his head Brandon went to bed.

'_Maybe life will turn out to be better then what it is now,'_ Brandon thought to himself while smiling shutting his eye.

Little did he know the curve ball life was about to throw his way.

Next chapter: the next day


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 14

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Wednesday January 2nd, 2009

When Brandon woke up he headed to the campus. By time he got there he had about twenty minutes before his class started. Brandon decided that the best way to locate Jess was through her records. So after finding where she'd lived and getting the phone number he tried calling it. When there was no answer Brandon decided to wait until after work and try again. So with that thought in his head he got to work.

Little did he know that Taylor was watching him like a hawk. She knew that she couldn't prove that he was seeing Jessica unless she could somehow catch him in the act. The letter wasn't enough to prove that.

After class Brandon called the number again and got a hold of Elisa.

"Hello," Elisa said.

"This is Brandon from SCC I was wondering if Jessica was there?" Brandon asked.

"I'm sorry she moved. May I give her a message?" Elisa asked.

"Do you know where she moved to?" Brandon asked.

"How do you know Jess?" Elisa asked.

She knew these weren't normal questions for a professor to ask. She had a feeling that this maybe the boyfriend that she never met.

"I'm her professor," Brandon said.

"AKA boyfriend. What do you want?" Elisa asked.

"To find Jess. I need to make things right with her," Brandon said not believing that he was spilling his guts to this woman.

"She went somewhere where you can't hurt her anymore," Elisa said.

"I know she's in New Jersey. I just need to know where in New Jersey," Brandon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elisa said.

"Please I love Jess. I know I hurt her but I didn't mean to. It was a shock to me to find out what happened to her," Brandon said.

"And what says you won't hurt her now?" Elisa asked.

"Because I love her and plan to ask for her hand in marriage," Brandon said realizing that he really did want Jess as his wife.

"No, if you loved my daughter you would have gone after her before now," Elisa said having to shake her head.

"If I didn't love her would I be going after? I know she has a boyfriend but I still love her and if her letter is anything to go off she still loves me," Brandon said smiling the first time in a long time.

"You hurt my daughter again and I will personally kill you," Elisa said.

"Yes ma'am," Brandon said.

"She's in Princeton, New Jersey at PPTH," Elisa said.

"Umm…what does PPTH stand for?" Brandon asked.

"If you really love my daughter you'll have to figure that out for yourself," Elisa said and hung up on Brandon.

'_Ok internet time,'_ Brandon thought to himself as he hung up his cell phone.

After about an hour of searching Brandon found the hospital. He then booked himself a flight to leave on Friday night right after classes were done for. Now all he had to do is hope Jess would take him back.

_Friday…_

Over the last couple of days Taylor had been snooping to find anything to get Brandon canned. She had yet to come up with anything. She was about to give up when she saw a plan ticket to New Jersey on his desk.

'_Good maybe this will give me the proof that I need,'_ Taylor thought smiling to herself.

After Taylor booked herself a flight for tonight she got back to work.

After work Taylor and Brandon both left for the airport. Taylor making sure she wasn't spotted by Brandon because it wouldn't do to have him spot her now.

By time the plane landed in New Jersey it was already 8:30. Brandon figured that Jess wouldn't be at the hospital anymore so he decided to go get a room for the night. He had a feeling someone was following him but every time he turned around there was no one there. So he just shook it off as being paranoid.

Next chapter: does Jess take him back? What does James do?


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 15

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Saturday January 5th, 2009

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REIVEWS!!!!**

When Brandon woke up it was already going for 10:30. He quickly got dressed and then left for the hospital. Little did he know Taylor was following in the cab behind his.

_PPTH…_

Jess was currently sitting on James's lap kissing his neck while he was trying to go through patient files.

"That's no way to work Jimmy," Greg said coming into the office.

"Well tell your daughter that," James said giving up on trying to get through these with her here.

He didn't realize how distracting Jess really could be until now.

"Daughter leave him be," Greg said.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy," Greg said.

"Whatever dad. I'll see you at dinner," Jess said kissing James on the lips.

Jess was really started to like James more so then she already did. She still wouldn't talk about the baby and James didn't try to push it. Jess just stepped outside James's office when she saw the one person she never thought she'd see again in her life.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"I want you back," Brandon said.

"You had your chance," Jess said walking back to her dad's office.

"I know you don't love him so stop pretending you do," Brandon said following her.

He didn't realize Jess was smiling to herself as they were walking.

"And how would you know?" Jess asked turning to look at Brandon after wiping off the smirk.

"Because you said so in your letter," Brandon said.

"No what I said was we had our chance. I loved you but I don't anymore," Jess said.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and say you're in love with him?" Brandon asked.

"Yes," Jess said looking him straight in the eye.

"You're not in love with him. You're still in love with me. Jess you can try to hide it all you want. I can read it clear as day in your eyes," Brandon said.

"I don't love you anymore Brandon," Jess said.

"Really and that's why you'll go weak at the knees when I do this," Brandon said and kissed Jess with passion.

"I don't feel anything," Jess said.

"Yes you do. I can read it in your eyes Jess," Brandon said.

"I'm not in love with you," Jess said.

"I'm sorry I wasted my time then," Brandon said starting to walk away.

Just as he turned around Jess grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to her. Before Brandon could say a word she had her lips on his. Instead of pulling away he deepened the kiss. Not realizing that there were currently three people watching. One with glee in their eyes. One with anger and the other wanting what they had but knowing he couldn't have it.

"Told you, you still loved me," Brandon said smiling after pulling away.

"Shut up," Jess said laughing for the first time in a long time.

"Want to get out of here?" Brandon asked.

"You read my mind," Jess said and with that they left the hospital and went back to his room.

They proceeded to have make up sex. Brandon wanted to take it slowly because he knew it maybe hard for Jess but she didn't want to. She just wanted to jump right in.

_Back at the hospital…_

'_Well old man you know it wouldn't last forever. But DAMN HER!! She'll take that sleeze back and then get hurt again. This time I'm not going to let him get hurt. If she does good because she deserves it. You don't really mean that. She's your daughter and you love her. But why does she have to hurt him? They're so good together. Granted I don't want to see my daughter with an older guy but rather him then that sleeze. He'll use her and then throw her away when he's gotten what he wants,'_ Greg thought to himself while resting in his office.

Little did he know what someone was thinking in his own office.

'_Well it was good while it lasted. I knew she'd get back with him. Oh well move on James. She's 12 younger then you are. Greg will never give his blessing for you two. She's better off with someone who won't hurt her like I will. I love her but it'll turn out the same. Love her and then cheat on her. I knew it wasn't forever but…no buts she's with someone who will take care of her and the baby. I couldn't love that child like it was mine. Yes you could,'_ James thought to himself.

"Shut up," James mumbled to himself.

"Am I interrupting?" Lisa asked.

"No come in," James said.

"I heard Brandon came back," Lisa said taking a seat in front of James's desk.

"I think everyone heard," James said.

"Hey sorry it didn't work out," Lisa said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked not meeting her eyes.

"I'm a woman James. I can read it plain as day you like Jess. You two were so good for each other. She keeps you grounded and you keep her sane," Lisa said standing up and leaving before James had time to answer.

Later that night Jess called James to thank him for all his help. She told him that things were good with her and Brandon again. He told her that she was welcomed and then proceeded to get drunk out of his mind. He wanted to get Jess off his mind for a night. Just to get away from the pain and all that came with getting and loosing a woman you loved.

Little did James know that in the coming month he'd do the one thing that could cost him his friendship with Greg. No all he knew was the alcohol was starting to finally kick in for him.

Next chapter: a month later.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 16

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Wednesday February 12th, 2009

Over the last month Brandon and Jess weren't gone from each other's site for more then a couple of minutes. Jess had moved back up to Nebraska to be with Brandon all the time. Brandon had tried asking Jess what she planned to do about the baby but she wouldn't talk about it so he finally gave up.

Jess was still mad at the baby for ruining her perfect life. It didn't matter that she had Brandon back. She would be so glad for this pregnancy to be over with. She hadn't decided if she wanted this thing yet or not. She figured that she'd probably just give it up to some nice family and then move on with life. She'd start a family with Brandon and never look back at this thing. Little did she know that someone had other plans for her. They weren't giving up on her so quickly. And wouldn't let her give up on this baby either.

"_Brandon what's wrong?" Jess asked seeing the murdest look in Brandon's eyes._

"_I was fired thanks to you," Brandon said._

"_What?" Jess asked._

"_Yeah they found out about this little thing and I'm now fired," Brandon said._

_Before Jess could say anything else she woke up._

"Brandon?" Jess asked sitting up on the couch.

"Sorry baby did I wake you?" Brandon asked.

"No," Jess said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that. I know you need your sleep," Brandon said coming over and kissing Jess on the lips.

"Well why don't we go to the bedroom and you can join me?" Jess asked.

"I'd love to but I have to go talk to an old friend of mine," Brandon said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I maybe running the fasted growing restaurant in New Jersey," Brandon said.

"You've ran restaurants before," Jess said.

"But this will be paying 200,000+ a month," Brandon said.

"Wow," Jess said.

"Yeah that's a lot of money. I have to go talk to his boss. He's wanting out of the business because his daughter just had a child and he wants to spend time with them," Brandon said.

"Oh," Jess said.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing I just can't wait until this is over with," Jess said.

"I know I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms," Brandon said.

"You can't?" Jess asked smiling.

"Hey I may not be his/her biological father but I'll love them still the same," Brandon said rubbing Jess's stomach.

"Well you better get going," Jess said.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later," Brandon said stealing one last kiss before leaving.

'_Maybe things will work out,'_ Jess thought to herself while smiling.

_Later that night…_

Brandon had just gotten home from his meeting smiling ear to ear.

"You got the job didn't you?" Jess asked smiling.

"Yep," Brandon said.

"Congratulations," Jess said smiling while hugging him as best as she could.

"Thanks," Brandon said.

"So when do we leave?" Jess asked releasing him.

"Well that's the thing. He won't hire me if he knows we're dating. He wants his chefs to be available," Brandon said.

"So what are you saying?" Jess asked.

"We can't date anymore," Brandon said.

"You're joking, right?" Jess asked.

"Right?" Jess asked when Brandon didn't answer her.

"I'm sorry Jess. No I'm not joking," Brandon said not meeting her eyes.

"So you'll throw what we have away for that?" Jess asked.

"That? That's my dream job. And I'm not letting it go down the toilet for anything. Including you and that brat," Brandon said pointing to Jess's stomach.

"Get out," Jess said.

"This is my apartment you get out," Brandon said.

"You don't know what you just lost," Jess said.

"Yeah I do. A pain in the ass and a brat to boot with it," Brandon said slamming the door in her face.

Not knowing where else to go Jess turned up at her mother's door step at ten that night. They talked and it was decided that she would go back to New Jersey to be with her father because she needed to be surrounded by family.

"Will you come with?" Jess asked.

"Yes dear," Elisa said.

After Elisa finally got Jess to go to sleep she called Greg and told him what happened. He of course wanted to murder the guy but Elisa wouldn't let him because she knew Jess would need her father.

After she got off the phone she booked two flights for the 13th for them to leave.

Next chapter: New Jersey

AN: Brandon is a real guy I know. I don't think he would act that way because he really does have a wife and children. But I can't say that with 100 sureness because I've only known him for 5 months.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 17

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Thursday February 13th, 2009

When Jess and Elisa got to the hospital she went straight to James's office to talk to him.

"Hey Jess what you doing here?" James asked.

He knew she and Elisa were coming back but didn't think they'd come to the hospital.

"I need to ask you a favor," Jess said looking like a lost child.

"Sure anything," James said fixing his tie while leaning back.

"I need you to get a hold of some meds so I can induce labor," Jess said.

"WHAT?" James yelled sitting up straight in his chair.

"James come on. You know it was only a matter of time before it was just this baby's time," Jess said.

"Jess you're not due for another month. If the baby is born now it'll live but I'm not getting them for you," James said.

"Come on would you rather see it go to an unloving family?" Jess asked.

"And why don't you step up and do the responsible thing?" James asked.

"I am," Jess said.

"Yes that's so mature of a doctor to kill her own baby," James said.

"What the fuck do you care?" Jess asked.

"I'm not helping you kill your baby," James said.

"Fine I'll just do it on my own," Jess said pissed that he wouldn't help her.

"Fine I'll meet you here tomorrow morning 8 o'clock sharp," James said.

"Thanks," Jess said walking out of his office.

'_What did I just get myself into?'_ James thought to himself while rubbing is face.

He knew he really should tell Greg but then he would tell Jess who would be pissed off. And then she'd just go ahead and do it. James had to figure out a way to do it but on the same hand make her realize how much she wanted this child.

'_This is fucked up,'_ James thought to himself.

By time he left work that night he knew exactly how he was going to do it. Jess was just happy because she figured that it'd all be over with tomorrow. Little did she know that, that was not to be.

_Next morning…_

James had just given Jess the shot. But really he'd given her a placebo so that her body would think it was loosing the baby but really the baby would be fine.

"Jess what's wrong?" Greg asked seeing his daughter gripping her stomach.

"N-NNNothing," Jess said.

"My ass nothing. What is wrong?" Greg asked.

"Nothing," Jess said finally being able to catch her breath for only a short amount of time.

"Chase grab her and follow me," Greg said leaving without another word.

Jess was too weak to fight Chase off. Once they got into the room down at the clinic Greg gave Jess a drug to stop the contractions. While he was doing that Chase hooked her up to monitors to keep an eye on her and the baby.

"What did you take?" Greg asked after he saw that the drug was working.

"Nothing," Jess said.

"Don't lie to me Jessica Lynn House. I know it was something. So come clean because I will find out," Greg said.

"This is James's fault," Jess mumbled or so she thought.

Her father did unfortunally hear her say it.

"Chase stay with her," Greg said leaving determination in his eyes.

'_I'm going to murder that son of a bitch!'_ Greg thought to himself.

As soon as Greg got to James's office he barged in without even knocking.

"You son of a bitch!" Greg said punching James in the face.

"Stay the hell away from my family!" Greg said.

"She asked for it Greg," James said.

"What did you say?" Greg asked pissed that James would say something like that.

"She asked me yesterday for it. That baby would be dead right now if she had her way," James said holding his bleeding lip.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A MURDER!" Greg yelled.

"YOU'RE SO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN HAPPINESS THAT YOU CAN'T SEE IT! SHE'S MISERABLE GREG! SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS BABY!" James yelled.

"I'm sorry Greg I wanted to come tell you but I knew you'd say something to her. Then she would have taken it into her own hands and made sure that baby died," James said.

"Oh God what have I done?" Greg asked sitting heavily in the chair.

"Greg you didn't do anything. It's because that ass that she's dating. He broke up with her and that's what started this whole thing. He should have stayed where he was," James said the anger clear in his voice.

"What's so funny?" James asked pissed that Greg was laughing at him.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy I'm blind? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Greg asked wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" James asked still pissed.

"You love her!" Greg said.

"Who? Jess? No, you're crazy," James said.

"James you're my best friend," Greg said standing up and putting his hands on James's shoulders.

"I'm your only friend," James said shrugging Greg's shoulders off.

"Anyhow, are you stupid? You love my daughter go after her!" Greg said.

"No I'm not stupid. Besides she has him back," James said.

"She did have him. He left and it's about time too," Greg said.

"She doesn't love me, Greg. She loves him," James said.

"NO, SHE BLOODY DOESN'T!! SHE WANTS YOU NOT HIM!!" Greg said.

"No she doesn't," James said.

"Shut the hell up and go after my daughter," Greg said.

"You feeling alright? You actually want me to go after your daughter?" James asked.

"GO!" Greg said shoving James out of his own office.

Once James got to Jess's room he heard voices.

'_It's him,'_ James thought to himself getting pissed.

So once he got to the door he just listened in to see what he had to say.

"Jess I turned down that job as soon as you left. You're more important to me then that stupid job," Brandon said.

"You mean that?" Jess asked.

"Oh brother," James said stepping into the room.

"What are you dong here?" Jess asked pissed.

"To make you see reason," James said.

"Get out," Jess said.

"Jess he doesn't love you. He's just using you. He's playing with your emotions and getting what he wants. Then he'll be gone like the wind," James said.

"Like you do to your wives?" Jess asked sitting up.

"Kid you don't know what you're talking about. Get the facts first," James said.

"I know you cheat on your wives," Jess said.

"I did and I regret it," James said.

"Yeah I bet you do. Just like you'll say you love me and want me," Jess said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," James said.

"Get out of here James. Like you said my dad won't give his blessing to us," Jess said.

"Already did actually. He's the reason I'm here," James said.

"Like you really love me. I'm 12 years younger then you," Jess said.

"If I didn't love you would I do this?" James asked going over to Jess.

Before he could ask what he pulled her into a passion kiss.

"Oh come on! I do that," Brandon said.

"Yeah he does," Jess said catching her breath.

"That's fine I see you don't believe me. Jessica Lynn House will you be my wife?" James asked getting down on one knee and pulling the box from his pocket.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Will you marry me?" James asked.

"Oh come Jess like he'll be true to you," Brandon said seeing his chance slipping through his fingers.

"James what are you doing?" Jess asked letting a tear slip down her cheek.

"Jess I can't promise you that the road won't get a little bumpy sometimes. I can't promise that we won't have our fights and that we won't get so pissed that we'll want to end our marriage. But I can promise you three things: A loving father, a loving husband and a faithful husband. I want you in my life until the day I leave this planet," James said.

"What's wrong?" James asked seeing Jess flinching.

"I think you just got your answer," Jess said laughing when she felt the baby kick.

"Come feel," Jess said.

Once James got up he was shocked when Jess put his hand on her stomach.

"There is your answer Mr. Wilson," Jess said.

"Why thank you Mrs. Wilson," James said smiling while slipping the ring on her finger.

Neither of them saw Brandon slip out the door.

"So dad really sent you?" Jess asked after James climbed up onto the bed.

"Yes. It seems that if his little girl has to end up with anyone he wanted it to be me," James said with his hand still on her stomach.

"Well yeah! That way my daughter can be rolling in dough," Greg said coming into the room followed by Elisa.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Jess asked.

"Long enough," Greg said.

"Mom!" Jess said.

"Jess leave them be. They're your parents. They were worried about you," James said shushing his soon to be wife.

"No my mom does. My dad's just nosy," Jess said.

"Where's the squirt?" Greg asked.

"Brandon," Greg said when they both gave him funny looks.

"I didn't even see him leave, did you?" Jess asked.

"No," James said playing with Jess's left hand.

"I did not give you permission to marry my daughter," Greg said.

"We're not," James said.

"Good," Greg said.

"Let's leave them alone," Elisa said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Elisa said.

Greg knew that something either very good or very bad was coming for him. Either way he liked it. So with that they left them be.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Jess said.

"Who you talking to?" James asked.

"You…the baby…both I guess," Jess said not looking up.

"Jess I know how hormones can be. I'm just sorry you had to be hurt twice," James said lifting up her chin.

"You forgive me? Why?" Jess asked letting the tears come.

"Because I love you," James said.

"How can you love someone who wanted to kill their baby?" Jess asked.

"Because Jess I know that's not you. You're the most caring person I know. You wouldn't even hurt a fly," James said.

"Ok maybe a fly," James said when he got the raised eyebrow.

"Can you love my baby?" Jess asked.

"I already do. I've loved you both since day one," James said.

"No talking," James said silencing her with a kiss.

"A girl could get used to this," Jess said into the kiss.

"I hope so. There's more where that came from," James said smiling.

"Good," Jess said.

The rest of the day was spent talking, kissing and sleeping.

In her heart Jess knew that James wouldn't hurt her. She knew that they'd probably have their share of fights but life was perfect now.

Later that night while the girls were talking about wedding plans the boys were having a little heart to heart. Greg threatening to kill his friend if he hurt his daughter and James promising that he wouldn't. He loved Jess with his heart and couldn't wait to start his life with her and their baby. This child may not be his but he didn't care. He'd love him or her like they were. He already did and the child wasn't even born yet.

That's the end folks...come on people!! U really think I'd leave you hanging there?

Nope I'll be nice and show the birth and maybe wedding. That's if you're good enough. Review and I'll decide…LOL. But please review

Next chapter: the birth


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 18

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Saturday March 25th, 2009

Today Jess and James were supposed to go over to her parents' house. Yes parents' not parent. Elisa missed Greg so badly she gave up her job in Nebraska and moved to New Jersey where she worked as a nurse at the hospital. It wasn't anything new to see Greg down in the clinic anymore. He was put on a short leash by Elisa. She'd told him that if he didn't do his hours then he had to keep himself company in bed until he got them in for that week. So Greg was sure to get them in. He didn't want to piss off is wife. It also wasn't new to see the curtains closed in his or James's office. Everyone just rolled their eyes at them.

Elisa and Greg did a courthouse wedding because they were so much in love they didn't care where they were married as long as they were married.

James and Jess had decided to wait until July to get married that way their baby would be four months old by then. They were planning on leaving the baby with his or her grandparents for the weekend. The other reason they wanted to get married July is so that they'd have a month before Jess was to go back to college. James told her that she was finishing her degree and there was no fighting him on that. He'd take care of their child while she was busy with school. Jess was happy that she had such a loving man in her life.

Jess had talked to Brandon a couple of times. He'd taken the job up here because he'd been fired from the school and it was his dream job. She was happy for him and didn't hold any regrets because he made her long time wish come true. Ever since she'd met James she's always wanted to be Mrs. James Evan Wilson and now she was getting her chance.

"Jess you ready to go?" James asked coming from their bedroom in a pair of jeans and a tee.

"Yeah as soon as you help me up," Jess said.

"If I must," James said.

"You must," Jess said.

Just as Jess stood up her water broke.

"Hospital time," Jess said.

"I'll get the bag you get the doctor," James said.

"I'll call the doctor," Jess said seeing that James was nervous.

All day she's been having mild cramps but pushed it off as nothing. Guess nothing was actually labor.

Once they finally got on their way to the hospital after calling Greg and Elisa James was a nervous wreck. He was scared that something was going to happen in the delivery room.

When they got to the hospital Elisa and Greg were already there along with Dr. Jacks.

Jess had told her father that he was not delivering his grandchild. She'd wanted James to but James couldn't so they'd found Dr. Jacks who was an old friend of the boys'.

"Ok kids let's go," Dr. Jacks said pushing Jess in a wheelchair.

Dr. Jacks had to laugh because James looked like the one in need of a chair not Jess. She was trying to calm James down not the other way around like it should have been.

For the next ten hours Elisa, Greg, Lisa, Ally, Rob, and Eric all they could do was past around and wait for news. Greg really had wanted to go take a peek but everyone put their foot down on that.

"How is she?" Greg asked seeing James coming out ten hours later.

Right now it was midnight. Anyone who'd fallen asleep was awake and up on their feet now all wanting to hear the news.

"They're both doing great," James said smiling.

"So?" Elisa asked.

"So what?" James asked.

"Don't play that game," Elisa said meaning business.

"Meet your granddaughter Elizabeth Lynn Wilson," James said turning around and picking his daughter after the nurse wheeled her out.

"No crying on me," Elisa said.

"I won't," Greg said trying to blink back tears he was soo happy.

"She's so cute," Ally said.

"She's perfect," James said not taking his eyes off of her.

"How's Jess?" Elisa asked.

"Sleeping thankfully. She wanted you guys to know that if you want another grandchild you'll have to adopt more children," James said.

Everyone just chuckled at that.

After Elizabeth had been held by everyone James took her back to their room where her mother was just waking up.

After an hour of bonding the family came in to see her. James kicked them all out about 2ish when he could see his wife and daughter were ready for sleep. So after taking Elizabeth back to the nursery he came back and joined Jess in bed.

Jess was released from the hospital on Monday morning. She was glad to be able to take her daughter home. She loved her little girl with her heart. She knew that they'd have some hard times ahead of them but as long as she had James she didn't care. Jess was just happy they'd bought a house because she knew she couldn't go up all those stairs after just having a baby.

Next chapter: the wedding


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 19

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Saturday July 25th, 2009

Over the last four months live had been hectic which was to be expected. But Jess wouldn't change a thing. She loved her life and her family.

Today was her wedding and she couldn't be more nervous. Last night Ally and she had gone out while her mother watched Elizabeth. Her father, Chase and Foreman had taken James out for a boy's night out. They'd seen the guys coming back into the hotel just as they were pulling up.

"So you and Rob must be getting pretty close," Jess said nudging Ally in the shoulder while smiling at her.

"Is it that obvious?" Ally asked blushing.

"Well I did hear you getting sick this morning," Jess said.

"That wasn't me," Ally said.

"Who was it?" Jess asked.

"Me," Elisa said coming out of the bathroom.

"Mom what's wrong?" Jess asked.

Before Elisa could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jess called.

"Dad," Greg said.

"Dad who?" Jess asked.

"Dad with crying baby," Greg said.

"Come in," Jess said.

"Where's my daughter?" Jess asked.

"Umm…daughter who?" Greg asked.

"Dad," Jess said not in the mood.

"Little plump girl in a peach dress? Four months old?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Jess said.

"Haven't seen her," Greg said coming over to his wife.

"Someone lose a baby?" Chase asked coming in.

"Why do you have my daughter?" Jess asked taking her daughter from Rob.

"Your dad left her with her father," Chase said.

"Dad!" Jess said.

"What? He wanted to say good-bye to her since he won't see her until after the wedding," Greg said.

"Can you take her until the wedding?" Jess asked.

"Sure. Come on princess we better leave mommy before she throws us out," Greg said taking the baby girl.

Ever since Elizabeth's birth she'd managed to wrap herself around everyone's hearts. They all loved her very much and cared quite a bit also.

"Ok mom what's wrong?" Jess asked after the guys were gone.

"Nothing just the stomach flu," Elisa said.

"Mom I'm almost a doctor you're not fooling me," Jess said hands on her hips.

"Don't tell your father but I'm pregnant," Elisa said smiling ear to ear.

"Congrads!!" Jess said giving her mother a big hug.

"Thank you dear," Elisa said hugging back.

"How far along?" Jess asked.

"Three months from what the doctor says. I think I can trust him. He did deliver my granddaughter," Elisa said.

"When did you find out?" Jess asked.

"Yesterday. Your dad's been so worked up with this wedding so he doesn't know. And I'd like to keep it that way," Elisa said.

"Mom he's a doctor. He'll figure it out," Jess said.

"I'll tell him just not until after the wedding," Elisa said.

"Fine," Jess said.

After the wedding everyone went back to Greg and Elisa's place for supper. Jess and James of course changed out of their wedding stuff because they knew that their daughter would get it messy otherwise. The guest included: Lisa, Rob, Eric, Ally, James's parents and two brothers and of course Jess's parents.

"So have you told him?" Jess asked her mother while holding her daughter.

"I said after the wedding," Elisa said.

"That would be now mom," Jess said.

"Well after you two leave," Elisa said.

"Ok," Jess said.

By time the toast came around Jess knew that it was wrong what she was about to do but her mother needed this push.

"May I have your attention please," Jess said standing up while clinking her glass.

After everyone was quiet she started talking.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the wedding and I'd like to congratulate my parents on their second baby," Jess said smiling at her parents.

"Jess!" Elisa said.

"Sorry mom but it had to be done," Jess said.

Of course everyone in the room was shell shocked.

"What are you all looking at? Leave my wife and baby alone," Greg said putting a protecting arm around her waist.

"You're not mad?" Elisa asked.

"I'm a doctor. I kind of had it figured out before you did," Greg said rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Who told you?" Elisa asked.

"Jacks," Greg said.

"Figures," Elisa said.

"Come here you," Greg said pulling his wife into a kiss.

After the wedding everyone left to head home. James and Jess left from her parents' house after saying good-bye to Elizabeth. They were going to New Mexico for the week. They'd planned on being gone just over the weekend but Lisa threatened to fire James if she saw him before a week had gone by. So they'd decided that her parents could handle their daughter.

By time they left it was already 8 o'clock which meant that Elizabeth was already asleep in her grandmother's arms. After they put her into bed they went to bed them selves.

Greg just laid there with his hand on his wife's still flat stomach dreaming of what life would bring.

Next chapter: 2 years later


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Shattered pieces

Summary: Jessica Lynn House's life changes for the worst after one night

Author: Mikesh

Part: 20

Disclaimer: Don't House or any of the characters expect the OC characters

AN: thanks to my beta reader for looking these over.

AN2: takes place Friday August 25th, 2011

"Daddy!" Elizabeth yelled running to her father and throwing herself at him.

"Hi honey," James said picking up his daughter.

"Hey honey," Jess yelled from the kitchen.

"How are you today?" James asked kissing his wife's cheek.

"I've been better," Jess said.

"I'm sorry babe," James said setting down his daughter so she could run to play with her cousins.

"I guess I'll forgive you this time," Jess said.

"Thanks," James said kissing his wife while rubbing her stomach and feeling their children within stirring.

"Have you rested at all today?" James asked pulling away.

"Why yes doctor," Jess said.

"Jess?" James asked knowing his wife.

"Yes I was until Ally brought the kids back," Jess said.

"Where are they?" James asked surprised not to find Allison or Robert in the house.

"They're at the hospital catching up on work. They'll be over along with dad afterwards," Jess said.

"Can I help you with anything?" James asked.

"Yeah watch the children while I finish dinner," Jess said.

"I think I can do that," James said stealing a carrot before going to play with the kids.

Over the last two years Jess had finished school and was currently working with her father. Her father now had a team of four. Eric had left for a year to work at another hospital but found that he missed the team too much so he and his wife came back.

Ally and Rob had gotten married four months after James and Jess had. They were pregnant by time they got back from their honeymoon. Eric and his wife had two boys who were twins. They were currently with her and would be over later tonight alone with Eric and Sam, his wife.

Brandon had taken his dream job and did get married. His boss hadn't liked it but knew that what his daughter wanted she got. She wanted his best chef and she got him. They were currently expecting their second child in December. Jess and Brandon were close friends and talked on a regular basis. They took the kids out every weekend because they were all fond of each other. But life hadn't been all peaches and cream over the last two years. The biggest blow coming six months after Jess and James were married.

Elisa had died while giving life to their twins. It'd been too much of a strain on her body. Greg hadn't been the same since then. Had he not had the twins he would have followed her. He and the twins lived with Jess and James. He'd told them that he'd just be in their way but Jess wouldn't take no for an answer. She told him that he was moving in and that was final. Greg was happy to have his daughter because she and the twins were his light on the dark days.

_Later that night…_

After dinner the adults got all the children asleep in the children's rooms. Then they played cards. They all finally left about 12:30 p.m.

Lisa had finally gotten that baby she so much wanted. He was born two days ago and that's why she'd been unable to come. She's use the sperm bank to get pregnant. Little did she know that one of her male doctors was the father of her son. She wouldn't know that until he was older. All she knew was he was perfect in her eyes.

**Ok first off thank you for all the kind reviews!!!!**

**Second that's the end folks**

**Now I was thinking of maybe showing Elizabeth looking for her father when she was older. And maybe what she ends up finding out. Would anyone be interested? If not that's totally fine.**


End file.
